Pocky
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: Ciel has pocky, and Sebastian comes along... will they play the pocky game? short, one-shot, rated T cuz i want to :P story is better than description


Ciel had gotten a delivery of his favorite candy… pocky. *it is debateable whether pocky is a candy or a sweet, but seeing as ciel's favorite sweet is chocolate cake by Sebastian, pocky will be ciel's fave candy* Sebastian came in with the afternoon tea and began pouring it. "Do not eat too much young master, you won't have any appetite left for supper." "Tch." His butler was right, but he couldn't resist the pocky… it was too delicious and too easy to just munch away unconsciously. He picked up the last pocky in the box (in his hands, because when ciel orders pocky, he orders LOTSA pocky :P) and held it up for Sebastian to see. His butler looked up after pouring the tea and saw his master holding a pocky stick in his hand. He watched as Ciel opened his mouth and brought the chocolate-covered stick to his lips. Nom nom nom. Sebastian bent over his master's desk and took a small bite of the pocky, which was dangling out of Ciel's mouth. His young master widened his eyes and his face was tinted a light pink. Sebastian smiled as he swiftly exited the room.

Later on, after supper, Sebastian is putting Ciel to sleep. (yes I like late-night, bedroom scenes I don't know why, and no, not in the sexual/perverted way :P)

Ciel hopped into his bed and pulled up his covers as Sebastian pulled the curtains closed. He had his back turned when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone eating pocky. Sebastian turned around and saw Ciel quickly hide a red package in his sheets, and immediately stopped chewing, a small lump of half-eaten food still in his mouth. He glanced up at Sebastian guiltily. Sebastian made his way over to his master's night table to blow out the candles and saw Ciel swallow as quickly as he could. He chuckled to himself. His master could be so cute at times. He was bent over, about to exhale when he lay his hand out for the pocky box. Ciel blushed lightly and reluctantly pulled out the box from under the covers, lid open. Before he placed it in Sebastian's gloved hand, he took one last stick out and popped one end into his mouth, and looked up at Sebastian boastfully. The demon merely smiled and pocketed the box before leaning closer to his master's face. Ciel's head backed a few inches, being halted by his pillows. Sebastian grinned as he opened his mouth, revealing demonic fangs. His lips wrapped themselves around the pocky, but instead of taking a bite and leaving, he took a bite and munched, and took another bite, and munched. Ciel blushed darker with every bite Sebastian took, until their noses were touching. Sebastian stopped there and looked into his master's different coloured eyes. Ciel hesitantly took a small nibble at his end of the pocky, which made Sebastian smile, so Ciel took another nibble. Sebastian blinked. The little boy took a bite, which brought his nose to Sebastian's cheek. He blushed some more, as Sebastian took the last bite that was separating their lips, but Ciel backed his head a bit more and left Sebastian with a small bite-sized piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth. The demon had a perplexed look on his face and his eyes crossed as he looked down at his mouth and the bite that was to be Ciel's.

Ciel giggled softly at Sebastian's humorous face and leaned up to take the last bite of his pocky. Their lips touched and Sebastian widened his mouth a tad, so Ciel could have a bigger small piece. They could smell each others' breath… it smelled like chocolate, and cookie. Ciel gladly took the extra bit of pocky from his butler's lips and made soft munching noises as he chewed. He leaned back against his pillows, giving Sebastian a very cute, blank look, as if saying "What? Nothing happened.". Sebastian noticed a few crumbs along the corner of Ciel's mouth and gently licked them off, leaving a small spot of shiny saliva in its place. Ciel wiped away the wetness and outstretched his arms towards Sebastian. The demon bent down a bit lower and wrapped his arms around Ciel, who hugged him back, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's neck and hair. They embraced each other for quite awhile, much longer than was necessary, until they heard a crow fly past Ciel's bedroom window and _caw_. Ciel let go of his precious demon and settled back down into his bed; his eyes drooped as he yawned and turned over, quickly falling asleep. Sebastian pulled the covers above Ciel's shoulder and gently blew out the candles, and left the room, where his precious master fell asleep.

* * *

hope you liked it!

i saw an empty box of pocky in my room and i thought, "hey, why dont i write something about it!" :P


End file.
